Pretty little love
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: Emily decides that maybe she could do a secret relationship as Hanna points out how hard it was for her to come out when she was with Maya, whilst she is with Paige she helps her come to terms with who she is and helps her take the steps to come out t
1. Chapter 1

Pretty little liars fan fiction

Plot: Emily decides that maybe she could do a secret relationship as Hanna points out how hard it was for her to come out when she was with Maya, whilst she is with Paige she helps her come to terms with who she is and helps her take the steps to come out to everyone.

AN: There is no A I'm not sure I could do that character justice if I feel more confident later on to make them scary enough then I will add A.

AN 2: I'm back I have a new laptop which means a lot more updates on my stories, let me know which three you want me to update first and I shall.

CHAPTER ONE

It had been a week since Emily told Paige they should just be friends, she had watched Paige change from the confident outgoing girl she once was to a shell of a woman she wasn't as talkative and tended to keep to herself in school, even her swimming had been affected and it pained Emily to see Paige really struggling with herself that way she tried to talk to her, to see how she was doing but she couldn't find the words the only person who noticed the slight change in Emily's behaviour was Hanna.

Hanna knew something was up when Emily didn't talk much when they ate lunch or when they went to someone's house to have a chat, Emily would sit pretending to participate but really her mind was else where.

It was during one of those lunches that she saw Emily watching Paige, Hanna had to admit she noticed Paige change over the weeks though she still hated her for trying to drown Emily but if Emily could forgive her why shouldn't she?

It was Friday and Hanna had enough of seeing Emily moping around and decided to confront Emily about it, she had followed Emily to the toilet and as she walked in she locked the door Emily turned to give her a questioning look, Hanna sat down on the counter and swung her legs back and forth.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?" Hanna asked straight away Emily was a little perplexed by the question and nearly dropped her lip gloss she was applying.

"Nothing's wrong Han" Emily replied with a nervous laugh but avoiding eye contact Hanna wasn't stupid no matter what people said lack of eye contact meant something was wrong.

"Don't give me that crap Em I have been watching you most of the week and I can tell something is wrong so tell me, you know a problem shared is a problem halved blah, blah, blah" Hanna said Emily smiled at her friends lack of care to her sentences.

"It's nothing really my own fault" Emily replied running her hand through her hair with a sigh Hanna was waiting for her to continue Emily smiled Hanna wasn't about to give up anytime soon and maybe it was a good idea to tell her maybe she could help sort out what she was feeling towards the red head.

"Paige and I were sort of dating up until last week" Emily whispered she saw the look of complete shock on Hanna's face.

"When did that start?" Hanna asked still in shock that the perfect Paige Mccullers could be a lesbian.

"That day my mum had a go at her dad, after everyone left she got in my car claimed everything was so easy for me, we got into a bit of argument and then she kissed me" Emily explained Hanna looked impressed.

"Man that girl has some balls" Hanna whistled "then what happened?"

"Well then we went to some karaoke bar to talk and she got me on stage and singing with her then when we were going home we kissed again" Emily smiled as she thought about that 'date' "then she went on that date with Sean and came to my house afterwards"

"Is that why you staring at them, her being with Sean hurt you?" Hanna asked Emily just shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I was confused I mean she kisses me then goes on a date with Sean" running her hand through her hair she begins pacing in front of Hanna "then she comes to my house and we kiss again and then we go on a picnic and she tells me she can't be seen with me" she said in one breath out of frustration.

"So I told her we could only be friends" Emily finished "but now I'm regretting it"

"I think you need to remember what it was like for you Em and how patient Maya was with you" Hanna said sadly Emily nodded "it must be hard for her, her dad is a grade A asshole and she probably feels she needs to be the perfect daughter" Hanna reasoned Emily gave her the strangest look "what?" Hanna asked

"When did you get so insightful?" Emily asked with a grin Hanna rolled her eyes and tried to kick her leg but missed. "Did you just try and kick me?" Emily asked in shock Hanna just stuck her tongue out and jumped off the counter.

"Want my advice give this thing with Paige a chance if it doesn't work out at least you would know" With that she unlocked the bathroom and walked out leaving a stunned Emily behind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: PrincyJessie thanks so much for your review, I love Hanna I think she is just fantastic! I think the show was kind of quick when it came to Emily/Paige Not that I don't love Maya she is great but given the chance Paige would make a great girlfriend besides I love Lindsey Shaw so anything with her in it I'm going to love

CHAPTER TWO

Emily tried finding Paige after her talk with Hanna but the girl seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth she checked the pool, the lockers and empty class rooms and the library but no sign of her she decided to leave it maybe she would see her at practice tomorrow.

That night she sat at her window seat watching the rain hitting the window she remembered the kiss she and Paige shared that night of her date with Sean making up her mind she would just go to Paige's house she couldn't avoid her there.

Emily drove through the rain she was glad her mum was out and couldn't stop her from seeing Paige once she found her house she parked and got out not bothering with to stop the rain from drenching her when she glanced at her clock it was past midnight she pulled out her phone and text Paige to open her door.

Paige was sat on her bed reading, she tried sleeping but it wouldn't come her mind was filled with thoughts of Emily her smile, her hair just everything about her how she made Paige feel so warm and bright and she wasn't even here, her phone bleeping pulled her from her thoughts as she reached across to the bedside table and looked at who was texting her.

'_Hey open up I need to talk to you_

_Emily'_

Paige frowned and quickly got up to open the front door. When she did she saw a soaking Emily waiting for her she quickly pulled Emily inside.

"Are you mad?" Paige shouted Emily was a little surprised by Paige's outburst "you could catch a cold come on" Paige motioned for her to follow upstairs which she did without question.

Paige led Emily into her bedroom and began looking for some clothes for her to put on without saying a word she left her room and went to the bathroom picking up some towels for Emily to dry herself with.

"Put these on and use the towel to dry your hair and that" Paige said as she wondered back in, Emily nodded and took the stuff Paige handed to her "I'm going to make some coco to warm you up" Paige whispered leaving Emily to get changed.

Whilst waiting for the coco to warm up she leant against the counter of her kitchen and sighed, she had to admit Emil dripping wet was a real turn on and she needed to get those thoughts out of her head before she went up to see why Emily Fields was at her front door in the pouring rain at midnight.

Emily wondered what was taking Paige so long she had decided that maybe she should see if she was alright as Paige was usually good on her time keeping and didn't like to keep anyone waiting, once downstairs she heard someone crying in the kitchen when she finally found the kitchen she saw Paige leaning against the counter her head in her hands and she was crying.

"Paige" Emily whispered, Paige stood up straighter and tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying "what's the matter?"

"It's nothing did the clothes fit?" Paige asked her back still to Emily, Paige had given Emily a pair of shorts and a white tank top.

"They are fine now why were you crying?" Emily asked Paige sighed and turned to face her, Paige was stunned Emily looked really good in her clothes; she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"I'm not sure where this conversation is going to go and I'm scared" Paige admitted.

"Why are you scared?" Emily asked moving closer so she was stood in front of her.

"Because you're going to meet someone who isn't afraid to kiss you in public and I'm scared because I really like you and I don't think I can do this without you" Paige finally took a breath Emily was a little shocked by Paige's abruptness but soon the shock turned to a smile and she stood in front of her and took her hands.

"Paige I am not going to let you go through this on your own" she began Paige smiled and her head dropped a little and her hair fell around her face Emily tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and took her face to make her look at her.

"I know you would" Paige whispered leaning into the hand stroking her cheek.

"I want to be able to help you as your supportive girlfriend but if you want to be just friends then that's fine with me too" Emily shrugged hoping that Paige would say yes.

"If you're sure?" Paige questioned Emily nodded and pulled Paige down for a kiss it was short and sweet but full of love and promises.

"Now what are we doing?" Emily asked staying close to Paige who had wrapped her arms around her hips to stop her from moving.

"We could watch a movie?" Paige suggested she then remembered the coco and handed Emily a cup "It was too warm you up, why did you come here in the pouring rain?" Paige asked

"I had a talk with Hanna she made me remember what it was like for me when I first came out and I went to find you at school and couldn't so I drove to your house because I couldn't sleep" Emily finished Paige chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"Come on lets watch this film then" Paige took Emily's hand and they went into the living room and settled on the couch "If you want to fall asleep then go ahead your clothes shall be washed and dried before school tomorrow" Paige whispered as Emily lay her head in the crook of Paige's neck as she got the movie started.

AN: I know they are only short but I just want to get the relationship going and get to the dealing of Paige's sexuality as I feel it is very important to see a different side to it a side where maybe the family will never be ok with it (unlike Emily's mum) but there you have it, also let me know which story you want me to update as soon as possible thank you!


	3. Chapter 3A

AN: Thanks again for the review princyjessie I am really happy your enjoying the story I love Emily and Paige together and they didn't give them enough time together on the show!

AN 2: By the way I'm from England and we say mum not mom and its just easier for me to write it as mum otherwise I will start writing it Mom but then go back to how we write it then it will get confusing so I will just put that out there and also I'm not an expert on relationships and how they work because well my relationships haven't passed the month mark in the past so if you have any tips or advice feel free to tell me!

AN 3: Also this chapter will be short its kind what Paige is thinking whilst Emily is asleep.

CHAPTER THREE

It was nearly four in the morning when Emily finally got to sleep, Paige no matter how hard she tried couldn't and found herself staring at Emily and thinking how luck she was to have her in her life.

Paige knew it would be easier to run, to hide away and pretend she is straight, marry a man have a few kids and be the perfect housewife and mother but the man wouldn't be Emily and she wouldn't be happy and she knew that.

The girls were laying on the couch facing the TV, Emily was in front of her holding Paige's hand which was wrapped around her waist and her head resting on Paige's arm.

Emily looked perfect even in her sleep it amazed Paige how someone like her would want to be with someone like her, Emily was kind and thoughtful she put others before herself and was never angry if she could help it, where as Paige she was rash and quick thinking she may have seemed over confident but she wasn't not really, she was a girl looking for her father's approval, she distanced herself from people in her year and she worked damn hard.

There was a side of her that no one saw, a caring side, something Emily has yet to witness and hopefully she will.

It was different than being with her father who expected her to be at her best all the time and it sickened her when he accused the school of favouring Emily because of her sexual orientation she wondered if she had told her dad that it couldn't be the case because she herself was gay if things would have been different and she wouldn't be hiding.

Emily moved in her sleep and was now facing Paige burying her face in Paige's chest and sighed it brought a smile to her face, she could just imagine it now in a few years time them with their own place and nights like this just laying together talking or just staring at the ceiling because they would be comfortable with silences.

Paige smiled at the thought of them in a few years time.

I know this is short but it's just like a really happy part and just some of what Paige is feeling, the next one will be in Emily's POV


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you all for the reviews and especially PrincyJessie and I love reading your reviews and I am very glad you like it so far.

I have an idea of how the story will go it will get a bit serious during the middle and will show a horrible side of coming out to people.

I also know how bad the structure is and I am trying to fix it as I go on so please don't hate me

There is one more thing I need a Beta reader, someone who will just read the work before I put it up so if you want to do it just send me a message thank you.

CHAPTER FOUR

Emily had to admit it was weird being in school the next day, she wasn't sure if she could tell her friends, obviously she would have to tell Hanna because well like it or not Hanna was her best friend out of the three the one who told her to just swallow her pride and get her girl which she was thankful for.

Emily decided that going to do a few laps in the pool during her free period would help her relax, she wasn't tense or nervous but she was excited she wanted to see Paige even if they had to pretend to be friends.

Emily got a surprise when she saw Paige sitting on the bleachers as if sensing her presence Paige looked up and gave her a smile, Emily sat down next to Paige their legs touching neither girl made the effort to move their legs and soon Paige's hand found Emily's and their fingers locked together.

It was silent as the two girls looked out to the pool watching the water somehow it calmed them both.

"What happens now?" Paige asked breaking the silence.

Emily hadn't really thought that far ahead, she knew it would be different for Paige as she was scared and her father wasn't exactly the best person to come out to but Paige had no choice he was the only parent she has.

"Well it's baby steps" Emily paused looking at Paige who as she expected looked so scared.

"My dad is not going to accept this" Paige whispered more to herself than

Emily.

"He will do in time Paige I mean look at my mum she did in time" Emily said soothingly Paige snorted and pulled her hand out of Emily's.

Paige pushed herself of the seat and began pacing "this is completely different Emily my dad doesn't like anything that's different I mean you should have heard the stuff he said about you when you came out." Paige was on the verge of tears.

Emily wasn't sure what to do, Paige wasn't exactly big with the whole being emotional and hugging thing or at least that's the impression Emily got from her when they had meets and they won.

"He might surprise you Paige" Emily whispered she knew that wasn't true men like her father never change he wants the perfect life with the daughter who was the best at everything but if he found out his daughter was gay, Emily wasn't sure what he would do.

"He won't, my father won't ever change he isn't like your family he doesn't love me enough to be happy for me" Paige sobbed Emily stood to embrace her but Paige backed away shaking her head "I…I have to go" she then turned and ran out leaving Emily standing with her hand in the air.

For the rest of the morning Emily was trying to find Paige but with no luck she had over heard one of the swim girls saying she had gone home sick which meant Paige was avoiding her.

Emily found herself at her locker after walking around on autopilot for most of the day she hadn't seen the other girls yet as they had separate lessons or in Hanna's case she was spending time with Mona being the best friend after Mona broke up with some guy she was seeing.

Grabbing the books she would need for her essay she had to write up for English she closed the locker only to find Hanna standing behind it she jumped back in surprise.

"Hanna you scared me" Emily laughed lightly Hanna grinned.

"So how did it go with Paige did you take my awesome advice?" Hanna asked as they walked away from Emily's locker.

"Well I did and it worked but" Emily paused.

"Don't pause on a good bit come on share!" Hanna whined when she looked at Emily she could see unshed tears and immediately went into protector mode "what did she do?" Hanna asked seriously.

"It's not that bad really it's just well she is worried about her father and I understand that but I have this feeling you know like when my mum first met Maya" Emily explained Hanna nodded.

"You think something bad will happen with Paige's dad?" Hanna asked Emily shrugged half heartedly.

"I don't know I mean her dad is pretty intense you saw him after he found out I got anchor" Emily replied "Paige is worried because apparently when I came out he said something's about it but she didn't tell me what"

"Maya was different Em she was taking drugs your mum was just protecting you as for Paige well I'm not sure she is all there emotionally" Hanna shrugged "don't you have those group meetings you know the" Hanna paused to try and think of the name Emily watched her amused "you know those ones were you talk about coming out and all that. Damn what is it called?" Hanna said to herself.

"A LGBT meeting?" Emily suggested Hanna jumped for joy and laughed.

"Yeah one of those maybe take her to one it might help" Emily laughed and gently pushed Hanna in a playful way.

During lunch there was still no sign of Paige though she still kept looking; Spencer and Aria were watching her staring whilst Hanna flicked through a magazine ignoring what was going on.

"What is she looking for?" Spencer asked when she didn't get a reply she kicked Hanna who squealed and glared at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Hanna shouted Spencer then looked at Emily who was still searching for Paige.

"What is up with Emily?" Spencer asked again Hanna closed the magazine and waved her hand in front of Emily's face.

When she finally stopped searching she turned to them "What?" She asked.

"Were you looking for Paige?" Hanna asked

Spencer and Aria looked between them confused "wait what?" Aria asked Emily looked at the table and sighed running a hand through her hair she turned to them fully.

"Me and Paige we are together" she said simple and straight to the point no point beating around the bush she knew Spencer didn't like her since she tried to drown her a few months back.

"You're dating that psycho?" Spencer whispered "when did that happen?" she asked.

"Remember that meet we had?" Emily asked both girls nodded as Hanna went back to reading as she had heard all this before "well she jumped in my car afterwards and well we kissed."

"No way!" Aria exclaimed "then what?"

Emily laughed at her friends as they moved closer thinking they could hear her better "well then we met at some bar and talked and we kissed again"

"Yeah, yeah you kissed loads we get that but how did you get together?" Spencer asked impatiently.

"Well I had a talk with Hanna after I told Paige we could only be friends and she pointed out that I was exactly like Paige when I was with Maya and that I should be patient with her like Maya was with me" Emily explained, Aria and Spencer looked at Hanna in shock Hanna looked up from her magazine and frowned.

"What? I can give good advice you know" Hanna pointed out kind of pissed off that they thought she couldn't help someone.

"We are just surprised is all" Spencer said in her defence.

"Whatever" Hanna mumbled as she went back to reading her magazine ignoring them all over again.

"Is she going to come out?" Aria asked avoiding the awkward situation between Hanna and Spencer.

"I don't know I said I would help her but she took off this morning and I haven't seen her since" Emily replied "I guess I will go to her house after school see if she is there"

Paige was sat at the bench in the park she finally stopped crying and had time to think about what it was she needed to do, so she made a mental list.

'_Things to d, first apologise to Emily, second begin working on my coming out speech to my dad and third run'_

Paige sighed that was a stupid list she shouldn't have to run if her father loved her he would except that she was gay and get over it but this was her career driven father she was talking about he wouldn't except that his only daughter would be a lesbian.

Paige pulled out her phone and began texting Emily she would know where to start and she was determined now more than ever to be open and honest with herself.

Emily jumped when she heard her phone bleep as she finished off explaining to the girls what had happened between her and Paige, it was a text from Paige

'_I'm so sorry; if I am going to come out I will need your help_

_Love Paige_

_X'_

Emily grinned as she read the text she looked up and saw Hanna smiling softly at her as if she knew Paige was beginning to come around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

AN: well I'm back I've planned out the next two chapters and things will take a more serious turn for our favourite pair.

Emily played with Paige's fingers as they sat watching TV, not really paying attention to what was on "I'm sorry for just leaving you" Paige whispered as she took in Emily's scent. The swimmer never smelt of the chlorine from the pool which amazed Paige as she could never get the smell out of her hair but Emily's hair smelt of apples and it was intoxicating.

"Don't worry about it" Emily replied snuggling closer to Paige who smiled and held her tighter.

"When is your mum back?" She asked running her fingers through Emily's hair.

"Later tonight don't worry" Emily replied moving from her shoulder to give her a small smile.

"I'm not worried" Paige snorted until Emily raised her brow and Paige laughed "alright I am a little but she and my dad don't get on and well she wont like me will she?" Paige pointed out.

Emily laughed and gave her a peck on the lips "don't worry about her she isn't important" Paige grinned and leant down and kissed Emily again, but instead of being a peck she let her tongue sweep across Emily's bottom lip seeking entrance which Emily granted.

Their kisses hadn't gotten this passionate yet but Emily wouldn't pass up this opportunity she leant up pressing herself more into Paige who wasn't complaining.

With breathing becoming an issue the pair pulled back but still staying close taking in each others breaths, Emily unconsciously licked her lips still tasting Paige on them.

"We should talk about how we will help you" Emily whispered her gaze falling to Paige's lips and back again.

"We should" Paige agreed but not making any effort to start the conversation "I am going to tell my parents I'm getting this speech ready and everything" Emily giggled "What?" Paige asked.

"You have a speech?" Emily asked with a grin Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well I like to plan for important things and this will be pretty important won't it?" Paige replied in a tone that made her seem hurt by Emily's laugh.

"I'm not being horrible I just find it funny" Emily paused "not in a nasty way" she added quickly Paige was still pouting but soon it turned into a smile.

"Well anyway I have started it but only got the 'mum dad I have something to tell you bit'" Paige replied blushing slightly.

"That's good at least you're making a start" Emily shrugged "better than what happened with me" she added with a small smile Paige sighed and kissed her temple as Emily relaxed against her.

School the next day was weird for Emily she had spent most of the weekend with Paige at her house as her mum and dad were away on business they had worked out a plan for Paige to come out, by finding out what her mum and dad think of people who are gay once that was established Paige could then at least tell one of them she was gay and then work her way round.

Paige was happy with the way her life was at this moment in time and was practically skipping down the hall although she would look stupid if she did so and so kept to a steady walk, Emily was in the library waiting for her to 'study' she doubted they would be doing much as she had a hard time concentrating when Emily was around her.

The fact she wasn't concentrating now meant she was surprised when someone pulled her into a classroom roughly and shut the door behind them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paige shouted as she saw Spencer turning to look at her.

"My problem is you" Spencer replied glaring at her "I know your game Paige and if you think I'm going to let you hurt Emily then you have another thing coming" Spencer spat moving closer to her.

"I would never hurt Emily" Paige strained she was scared of Spencer and she knew Spencer knew.

"Like you didn't mean to nearly drown her in the pool?" Spencer asked sarcastically "I don't trust you so I will only say this once" she paused getting right in Paige's face "hurt Emily and I will hurt you" with that she turned and left the class as Paige fell against the wall.

Emily glanced at her watch them to the Library door as she waited for Paige to arrive but she was ten minutes late and it wasn't usually like her she never liked to keep people waiting.

The library door opened and she saw Paige walk in quickly setting her things on the table she grabbed the chair next to Emily, Emily watched her a bit confused as Paige finally settled down.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked Paige looked from the table to her and took a breath.

"Yeah sorry I'm late I had a run in with Spencer" Paige explained Emily rolled her eyes she knew exactly what Spencer must have done.

"Let me guess she warned you not to hurt me?" Emily asked Paige nodded quickly "you don't need to be scared she won't actually do anything"

"Still she is scary" Paige shuddered at the confrontation in the classroom Emily grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry Hanna is the one you need to worry about" Emily said thoughtfully "Spencer is more of a planner Hanna would do the dirty work"

"Is this supposed to help me feel better?" Paige asked Emily laughed and kissed her cheek again "which one of them are you closer to?" Paige asked seriously Emily didn't need much time to think.

"Hanna most probably she was the first to say she was alright with me being gay" Emily replied "why do you ask?"

"So I know which one not to piss off" Paige chuckled "but on a more serious note it's nice you have friends who care" Paige said sadly Emily took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Maybe you could get to know my friends better they aren't really that bad once you get to know them" Emily said with a small smile on her face.

Emily was sat in her bedroom with Aria, Hanna and Spencer as they attempted to do homework which was more like just Spencer actually doing it with Hanna flicking through a magazine and Aria and Emily not paying much attention.

"Spencer I heard about what happened with Paige" Emily said Spencer didn't look up from her work as Hanna put her magazine down to look between the two.

"What happened?" Hanna asked focusing on them now.

"Spencer warned Paige that is she hurt me she would hurt her in one form or another" Emily replied smirking Spencer then turned to look at them.

"I was only being a friend I don't want to see you hurt again Em" Spencer replied Emily gave her a crooked grin and nodded.

"Thanks Spence but don't worry I think she is finally coming to terms with who she is" Hanna smiled and patted Emily on the back Emily looked at her with confusion.

"Good on you Em" Hanna said the others just laughed

Paige sat against the bath as she sobbed her face covered with blood and a huge bruise forming on her cheek, she held a bloody cloth in her hands and the water in the sink red, she knew she had to clean herself up and find the right make up to put on to cover up but she just couldn't find the energy to move from this spot instead she settled for making sure the dry blood was gone then just climbed into bed sobbing and hoping to forget tonight ever happened.

AN: Oh dear poor Paige what do you think happened? I know but I won't tell as it will ruin it, my writers block has gone and so this story will continue my other story return of the ex is still a bit downhill but I am getting there, I have written a plan for the next two chapters so hopefully they will be up quickly. I watched Paige's return on youtube eek she looks so hot now and by the way Emily was looking at her she thought she was hot too anyway's R&R please.

Lots of love


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

AN: Thanks for the reviews I wont tell you if your right or wrong but you maybe surprised about who it is, also I wasn't sure if Paige had a mum and when I watched her scenes on youtube she does so I've written it in but Emily doesn't really know which explains the chapters before anyway here is chapter six hope you enjoy.

Paige woke up with the left side of her face in pain; she winced as her hand brushed the new bruise on her cheek getting out of bed she made her way into the shower before getting the make up ready to cover it up.

Once ready for school she made her way into the dining room and sat down quietly as her father read his paper and sipped his coffee her mother had obviously left for work early and Paige barely ate two bites of her toast before she ran out to the car.

Once she was alone all she could think about was what happened the last night the argument still fresh in her memory, she briefly closed her eyes to erase the picture of the screaming, calling Emily a dyke who wanted to convert their daughter and telling her she should stop being friends with her or she would get worse than a punch in the face she knew it was a threat against Emily and she couldn't have that so with a resolve she had decided what to do.

Emily arrived at school with Hanna the pair were walking to Emily's locker when they saw Paige waiting her foot tapping on the floor impatiently Hanna muttered a goodbye before turning round and heading to her locker.

"I need to talk to you" Paige whispered as Emily pulled out her books for class this morning, once it was shut she looked at Paige confused but followed her when Paige pointed to an empty classroom.

It was silent as Paige shut the door but hadn't turned to look at her instead leaning forward against the door and sighing.

"Paige what is the matter?" Emily asked finally Paige turned to look at her.

"Emily I don't think we should see each other anymore" Paige said with a cold indifference.

"What? But things were going so well" Emily reasoned Paige just shook her head her posture stiff as she folded her arms around her stomach.

"Well it's not working out for me so sorry" Paige shrugged; Emily felt a pain in heart as she heard how casual Paige sounded almost as if she didn't really care she was hurting Emily.

"But" Emily began but she stopped her eyes filling with tears of confusion and hurt "I'm sorry was I too full on?" She asked desperately Paige sighed and looked at her hand.

"Look I'm just not gay so just get over it" with that she walked out leaving Emily crying in the classroom.

Once out of Emily's sight Paige collapsed against the wall and tried to control the tears as they were flowing freely, she hated herself she promised she would never hurt Emily not in the way Alison did or Maya but no she was worse.

Hanna, Aria and Spencer went looking for Emily when she failed to come to her morning classes they had sent her texts and tried to call but her phone was switched off they soon began to get very worried.

After an hour searching they finally found her by the park sitting at a picnic bench crying, Hanna sat next to her with Spencer and Aria sitting opposite.

"Em what happened?" Hanna asked as she rubbed Emily's back trying to soothe her. Aria and Spencer waited for Emily to reply.

"Paige dumped me" Emily said with a sniffle wiping her eyes with her sleeve as Hanna handed her a tissue.

"That's just gross" Hanna commented.

"Hanna not the time" Aria said seriously Hanna shrugged and focused on Emily again.

"Did she say why?" Spencer asked her emotions very much in check as she held on to Emily's hand.

"She didn't seem herself she said she wasn't gay and that I should get over it" Emily replied she felt Spencer's grip on her hand tighten.

"That bitch!" Spencer snarled "when I find her I will rip her a new one" Hanna gave her a disbelieving look.

"No you won't Spence I'm the action girl in this group" Hanna said casually Aria rolled her eyes at the pair and focussed on Emily.

"What do you mean she wasn't herself?" She asked ignoring the other two.

Emily shrugged "I don't know she just didn't seem like Paige, I mean I know you guys don't like her but she isn't really that bad"

"Em she dumped you and by the sounds of it rather harshly" Hanna pointed out Aria gave her a 'you're not helping' look.

"Look maybe you should try and talk to her you know see why she did what she did" Aria suggested Hanna snorted but had the sense not to say anything "I imagine coming out is very hard and maybe this is something she has to do on her own"

Emily just shrugged not looking up from the table "we should head back to school" Emily whispered the others nodded and followed her as she walked ahead.

Paige hated crying, she always had it drummed into her head that showing your emotions was a weakness. Paige sighed as she looked in the mirror and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Spencer standing behind her a stone cold look on her face, Paige gulped she knew exactly what was coming and was prepared for it.

"Look just hurry up and slap me or shout or do something" Paige sighed trying to hurry her up, Spencer's cold look turned to a frown as she studied Paige's face.

"What happened to you? Did Emily slap you after you dumped her in such a callous way?" Spencer smirked Paige's hand moved to her cheek her eyes wide in fear before turning away from Spencer.

"No I Erm opened the door too quick" Paige muttered Spencer wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you really being serious" Spencer said in a disbelieving tone "because it looks like someone has given you a good right hook"

Paige turned to look at Spencer "if you don't believe me that's your problem but please leave me alone" she snapped.

In reality Spencer really didn't think it was a good idea but she and Paige weren't exactly friends so she knew Paige wouldn't talk to her but maybe she would Emily '_stupid they aren't talking'_ a voice in Spencer's head instead of replying Spencer turns and leaves the toilets with a relieved Paige watching her.

Hanna had decided to go with Emily and try and cheer her up, though she wanted to go and find Paige and beat the crap out of her but she knew that wouldn't be what Emily wanted what she needed right now is a friend.

The pair sat in Emily's room Emily sat by the window looking out of it as Hanna watched her from the bed she looked so sad. Hanna hadn't seen Emily this bad not even when Maya dumped her over the phone.

"Em" Hanna whispered Emily didn't respond just continued staring out the window "Em do you want to talk?" Emily looked from the window to her.

"Its fine don't worry I guess I will just ignore her from now on" Emily shrugged she heard her phone bleep with an incoming message and saw it was from Spencer.

'_Em you need to talk to Paige something is up_

_Spencer'_

Emily frowned Hanna noticed "What's up?" She asked.

"Spencer is telling me I should talk to Paige" Emily replied as she began to text her back.

'_Spence I think it's best if I just ignore her from now on she doesn't want to be friends with me'_

Emily hit send and put her phone down and focussed on Hanna "so what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

Emily's phone beeped again she picked it up to read Spencer's reply.

'_No Em she had this bruise on her face she said she opened a door to quick but I think she is lying'_

Emily sighed as she replied again "apparently she has a bruise on her face" Emily commented.

'_Look maybe she is telling the truth anyway she didn't want to be friends so just leave it'_

Angrily hitting the send button she threw her phone the other side of the room which made Hanna jump.

"Why should I even care?" Emily spat turning to face the window again, ignoring Hanna altogether.


End file.
